Though the Tempest Rages
by dancingdryad
Summary: With the sudden death of her father, Darla finds herself alone in a court filled with deception and pretenses...yet there is one young man...
1. Falling through windows

Darla shifted her weight uneasily, casting her gaze about in search of a friendly face. All the ladies had quickly dispersed into small circles, where they whispered and giggled, stopping now and then to throw a gaze across the room where the men served themselves punch. _Why am I here? _Darla asked herself in misery. _But I mustn't let them know how much I feel like a goose. _

She squared her shoulders and thrust her chin up, trying to look coolly detached as if she _chose _to stand friendless along the wall of the elegant ballroom. A cool breeze brushed across her cheek reassuringly, reminding her of home. She glanced towards its source-a lone window thrust open to provide some comfort in the somewhat stifling room. A violinist began to warm up, soon followed by the small orchestra. _I believe a song shall start soon, and then…_Said song was an energetic reel.

Darla breathed a small sigh of relief and edged herself towards the window then peered down. The drop was but a few feet. _If only I weren't so very short! _she lamented then glanced at the gay couples twirling with a swish of skirts. It was too much to risk that anyone should spot her. _Perhaps, if I go very, very slowly… _With difficulty, she arranged her skirts in a fashion that allowed her to sit precariously upon the sill. Grateful that huge, full skirts were in fashion, she eased her legs under them till they were hanging outside. With a final glance in the room, she slid off, only to land with a soft _Oomph! _on a rather thorny bush. _Roses! _She tentatively rose with an ominous _Rippp_. Quickly stumbling onto the soft grass, she investigated and looked with horror at the mess that once was her best dress. It was no use going back now, though.

Golden light spilled from the glittering ballroom, yet it paled in comparison to the splendor of the sunset painted across the sky. The first evening star twinkled merrily, and Darla smiled in spite of herself. She had grown up on a respectable estate with wide, rolling expanses of land yet proper decorum was not enforced in her childhood, for her mother was always ill and her father always busy with worry or business. Finally, when Darla was fifteen, Lady Ilena, her mother, breathed her last. The next year was tough, for her father slipped into a deep, untouchable depression that slowly ate away at him to the point that when faced with pneumonia the following winter, he gave up all too quickly.

Suddenly Darla was alone and unwanted by her noble relations. Lady Cornelia, though, took some pity for her and negotiated till a place was found at Marion Castle for her, through what means she knew not. She was now under the wings of a certain Lady Pamela who despaired of ever making a "lady" out of her. _Oh, what _shall _she say when she sees me? _Darla quickly pushed the thought away and gazed dreamily at the fading sunset. Her gaze wandered over the grounds and came to rest upon the gardens. She had yearned to explore them as she looked from her small window every night but was always told by a shocked Rosaline, one of Pamela's daughters, "Why, it simply isn't proper for a young lady to go about without a proper male escort in such places! She faces the danger of consumption." Why the presence of a male would ward away this mysterious "consumption" Darla did not know, but she did know that it was unlikely that she would ever secure a "proper male escort" so there was really no harm in going about alone.

The garden was an absolute maze though not like the others, which consisted of standard high ivy walls. The walls were generally of a pure white stone and dotted with flowers. Every nook of the maze revealed a new little plot with fragrant blossoms reaching upward toward the stars. Darla explored delightedly, till she came to a fountain. In the center was a statue of a graceful, slender fairy bending over a violet with a gentle kiss. Water tinkled and spilled over the petals into the pool below. The clearing was surrounded by a mixture of red and white roses in half bloom. With a small sigh, Darla sat down upon a granite bench but after a few misgivings settled for the cool cushion of grass below her, where she ran her fingers over the soft silk of petals.

She was awakened from her reverie when she heard the brushing of cloth against leaves and a muffled curse. A heavyset man around thirty strode into the clearing and his gaze fell upon her. Lord—Percy, was it?- smiled. "Ahhh, what is a young lady like yourself doing out here alone?"

Darla stood quickly. "Milord, I…well, you see…"

He interrupted her stuttering, "Don't bother with formalities. Percy will be fine." She nodded, wide-eyed, as he stepped closer. "So you're new to court, are you?" Another quick nod. "It's time you learned what court is. It's a race…a race for husbands. The competition is unparalleled. And you must know that you are not very good looking…"

Darla's gaze narrowed. "Excuse me?" her voice was icy. True, she was not astoundingly beautiful but to be informed of such a fact!

He laughed maliciously. "But don't think for a second that it bothers me." In an instant he had hold of her arm.

"Milord! I advise that you let go of me this _instant_!" She stepped back.

"Oh, feisty, are you?" She struggled, but soon found herself pinned against him.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed and kicked.

"I will, sweeti.."

"And don't you call me that!"

"And why not?"

Darla's heart thudded with horror. _No, no, no! Oh, what _shall _poor Lady Pamela say? _

"Lord Percy, let go of her this _instant!_" A voice thundered behind her.

Said lord straightened slowly, releasing Darla. She quickly stepped away, shaking with fear. "Why, if it isn't Alex. Darla, honey, this is Alex. He's a knight of the prince's."

"Don't call me honey," Darla gritted out.

Lord Percy looked apologetically at Alex, who was now scowling. "I advise you to listen to the lady if you value your life."

"Oh, but this is all a misunderstanding, you see! She was perfectly willing till caught, like most."

"That did not look 'perfectly willing' to me." Alex's voice was hard and he came to stand by Darla's side, causing her to sigh in relief. He was tall with light features. His deep blue eyes were darkened and firy. Lord Percy opened his mouth but Alex cut in, "I suggest that you leave now." Lord Percy looked ready to speak but thought better of it and with a small bow retreated.

"Oh," Darla breathed, turning to face her rescuer. "I cannot express how grateful I am to you. If you hadn't come when you did…"

"You're lucky that I saw the whole sliding-out-of-a window ordeal." There was a trace of humor in his voice. "Of all the things in the world! Why didn't you just take the door?"

"Door?" Darla echoed softly.

He laughed. "Yes, door! Most palaces do have them." At her blush he quickly said, "But I assume you're new to court?"

"Oh, yes! This is my first dance."

"Then I shall have to show you around. I'm sure you are pretty lonely. Who are you with?"

"Rosaline and Belinda."

He gave her a look of horror. "How do you _stand _them?"

"Oh, they aren't that bad," insisted Darla. "Rosaline is simply delicate and Belinda is…"

"The most terrible flirt to enter these gates?" offered Alex.

Darla smiled. "She is very boy friendly."

They kept up light conversation till they reached the palace, where Alex graciously pointed out the stairs leading to a small veranda with a French doors leading to the ballroom. He quickly introduced Darla to Prince William. She studied the ground as she swept a deep curtsey. "Good evening, Your Highness," she said demurely just as Lady Pamela had instructed.

He gave her a tired look. "You, too," and strode away.

"Why ever do you like him?" Darla blurted.

"He just gets...frustrated at times. You see, it is very taxing for him to be so…sought after. He really is a swell fellow when you get to know him," soothed Alex.

Darla raised a brow. "I'm sure."

The night proceeded merrily, with much talking and laughter and after the festivities Darla lay long in her bed, gazing out the window. Thoughts of a certain blond, tall lad slipped into her mind no matter how hard she tried to resist till she relented and with a smile thought of him till sleep claimed her.

Darla tripped cheerfully through the large halls of the palace for the first time the next morning, feeling that she finally had something to look forward to. When she entered the dining hall a quick appraisal proved Alex to be sitting between Prince William and Lady Katalina, but the seat in front of him was empty. She quickly sat in it and gave him a bright smile which he returned with a cool, "Good morning." Darla's brow lowered in confusion, and by the end of the meal she wondered if the previous night had been but a figment of her imagination.

She excused herself early and began walking dazedly back to her room when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Darla." It was Alex.

She turned questioningly with a touch of anger in her tone. "What _was _that? You acted as if you didn't even _know _me!"

"I'm sorry, darling, I forgot to explain." His eyes begged her to listen. "You see, at court, it doesn't take much to get people's tongues wagging. And I don't want them to talk that way about us, to hurt your reputation."

Darla softened. "I never even thought…why, thank you!" She smiled. "It's so fortunate that I met someone as kind as you!"

"Indeed…so what do you say to a bit of horseback riding?"

Delight spread over her features. "Lovely!"

The next few weeks proceeded in such a fashion till one night after a formal dinner Darla once again found herself by the fountain with Alex. She trailed her fingers in the cool water. "I never did thank you properly for introducing me to Carla. She's a dear." When she was not with Alex, one could generally find her and Carla furtively sneaking about the castle on some mission or another. They took an immediate liking to each other and discovered many similarities. There was but one point of dissension-Alex.

"_Darla dear, he's no good for you. That Alex is an absolute rogue." Carla's soft brown eyes were worried._

_Darla laughed lightheartedly. "Oh, if only you knew him! He's perfect and wonderful and if it weren't for him, I would still be slipping out windows at balls."_

"_He doesn't even dance with you."_

_She blushed before she could remind herself. _It's for your own good._ "He had his reasons, I'm sure." _

Alex's voice broke into her reverie. "Anything for you, dearest." Her heart beat in a quick staccato as he stepped closer. "You know something?" he whispered. She shook her head slowly and froze when his lips touched hers softly for the slightest moment. "I love you," he finished.

Happiness bubbled over her heart. "I love you, too."

"Alex!" a harsh voice caused her to start. Turning, she saw the prince. He was undeniably good looking with thick dark hair and deep brown eyes which were now coolly appraising the pair. Glancing at Alex, Darla was surprised to see a guilty expression on his face. "I believe a certain Lady _Dora _is here to see you. You know of Dora, do you not, milady?" The latter was directed towards Darla.

"I-I can't say I do," she stumbled with a confused glance at Alex, who had begun to retreat.

"Goodbye, Darla." He took a last lingering look at her then left her alone with the prince.

"Prince William…" she started.

"Call me Will." He looked tired suddenly.

"If you insist." Polite formality left her voice and was replaced by indignation. "How _could _you ruin such a beautiful moment?"

He gave her a wary look. "You know not of Dora?"

"And who _is _this Dora?"

Taking her hand, he led her to the cool stone bench and pulled her to sit down next to him. "You like Alex?" Hesitantly, Darla nodded. "You shouldn't."

"Who I do or do not like is none of your concern."

"He's engaged," said William quickly.

"You-you jest." Darla searched his eyes for emotion. Regret, sympathy, pity (of all things), but no humor. "It cannot be! He-he said he loved me!"

"Darla, in court-"

She stood, flushed. "Don't you _dare _mention court in front of me! It makes me _sick, _just sick. Apparently in court deception is perfectly alright. Well, I don't want a bit of it. Not..one…_bit._" Tears gathered in her eyes, much to her horror. Why must he _pity _her?

Lady Pamela reasoned, "Do you have any idea how many girls would love to be in your position? You cannot possibly just leave…where would you go? The streets, to be a beggar girl? Nonsense, whatever happened, you're staying right here."

Thus, Carla found a weeping Darla curled up in her bed at noon the next day. The rumors she had heard were confirmed. Softly she moved to sit upon the bed and stroked Darla's hair. _Just like my mother used to. _The tears flowed harder. "So has he done it?" came Carla's gentle voice.

"Yes, and the prince was there, and it was a me-e-ess," gasped Darla, waiting for an I-told-you-so. But none came. "I hate it here. Why can't people just be _honest_?"

"Honey, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but there _are _a lot of honest nobles."

"Like who?"

"Well…the prince, for one." Darla groaned. "I know you don't like him for whatever reason, but he's quite kind. I think he was just like that because he thought you were just another of Alex's pets." Carla bit back her tongue, but it was too late.

Darla turned to face her. "_Another?"_

Carla hesitated. "I thought you knew that Alex was a rogue."

"A pet. I'm a _pet._"

"No! You're just innocent. Don't worry, luckily not many people knew about you two in the first place. They'll forget about it the next time Rosaline has one of her fainting spells in front of the prince or Belinda falls into the punch bowl."

Darla smiled. "You're right. They probably will."

"And you will find someone ever so much nicer than Alex."

Darla's expression darkened. "No, I shall never marry. I've had enough of the male species to last me a lifetime." At Carla's frown, she soothed, "Don't worry about me, honey. I wasn't born to quit."

Thus, contrary to the predictions of many a matron, Darla appeared at the breakfast table next morning bright and early, though perhaps she did not present the most cheerful appearance-her smile was strained and her face pale. Alex didn't meet her gaze at his place beside the Lady Dora. She was a sweet little thing-blonde and petite with roses in her cheeks. Somehow it was impossible to dislike her. The glances Darla gave her were more sympathy than anything else.

Will regarded Darla appraisingly; somehow she just didn't seem like a girl who was used to men like Alex. _She did seem a bit brainless at the ball, _he admitted to himself, _but yesterday it seemed like there was a bit of spirit about her, after all. _He soon found, though, after a few unsuccessful attempts at conversation, that she was not at all interested in him or anyone else for that matter. She ate her biscuits doggedly, staring out the window, content to be in her own world. He wondered what she thought of that caused a smile to curve her lips then leave just as suddenly when she snapped back to reality. She mechanically excused herself from breakfast, and Will followed suit, rushing to the hall. He stopped abruptly. She stood at the large window opposite the grand mahogany doors leading to the dining room, her head tipped. He thought she was simply thinking till he saw her shoulders shake as a muffled sob escaped her lips. He hesitated, wondering whether he should follow his natural impulse and comfort her, and in that moment she fled out the main doors of the palace. Moving to the window, he watched a slight figure in pale pink move towards the stables.

Darla ran, gasping in the fresh air to clear her head. _This is silly! _she told herself firmly. _However are you going to survive at the palace if you can't even _look _at him? _Soon, though, the warm air of the stable engulfed her, a mix of hay, oats, leather, and manure. She walked till she stood before a placid mare chewing her oats as she surveyed Darla. "Muffin," crooned Darla. "I saved you some carrots from breakfast."

"Muffin" was a tired old thing, short and lazy. Rosaline often admonished, "A lady should have a tall and graceful mare, as purely white as driven snow." Muffin was dotted brown, black, and white like an overgrown mutt. But she had been Darla's first horse-the one Lady Ilena had set a squealing young girl upon with soothing reassurances. Darla smiled fondly as she led a reluctant Muffin to be saddled for the first time in weeks. (Alex had insisted that she use a younger, fresher horse.) "Now where is that saddle?" murmured Darla half to herself. In the storage space at the door of the stables, it was hung on a high hook. Darla stood on her toes, stretched, and jumped to no avail. She stomped her foot impatiently. "_Why _must I be so short!"

"Is it this one?" A voice came from behind her as a finger pointed at the old leather saddle.

She turned with a nod and a grateful smile that faded when she saw the man before her. "Prince William, I thought you were eating…"

"Will," he corrected. "And I…" _decided to come running after you_ "finished quite a while ago." He lifted the saddle with ease, forcing a grin from Darla.

"You've _no_ idea how lucky you are." She reached to take the saddle from him but he laid it upon Muffin's back and insisted upon saddling her up, despite a flustered Darla's vain protests. After a seeming eternity, he finished and she breathed a hurried thank you before swinging lightly onto the saddle.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" called Will from a few stalls away.

"Wait for you?" echoed Darla dumbly.

"Of course. You wouldn't expect me to do all that without any reward?"

Darla laughed in spite of herself. "I would hardly consider riding with _me _a reward."

"It is for me," Will said lightly, though he was troubled. Darla was not beautiful, yet one seldom realized it when around her. She had a sweet charm bred of innocence and simple _goodness. _

14


	2. Once upon a ride

Darla raised a brow but said nothing but, "If you insist," as Will led out a tall roan steed.

At Darla's questioning look, he offered, "His name's Rascal for I first saw him at an auction a few years ago. We were warned that he was wild but," with a soft rub on the nose, "I simply had to have him." He lifted up the saddle with an ease that she could not help but notice.

_So he's spoiled, too. _"I'm sure one of your servants broke him?" she asked slyly.

"Of course not! I insisted so he was my responsibility." He swung over onto Rascal's back. Suddenly Darla felt incredibly small, over a foot below Will's towering perch. For the first time she wished Muffin wasn't so _short. _Will broke the silence, "So where are you from? You are new to court, are you not?"

"Yes. I'm from Sunrise Valley."

"No wonder you're so fond of horses…is that area not famous for such?"

She smiled. "Yes, my family was in that business." Her expression clouded. "But when Mother died, Father sold all the horses. He said _he _could hardly bear to live anymore so how on earth was he to take care of so many others?" Suddenly she realized what she had said and blushed. _You're not supposed to _confide _in him!_

His look was sympathetic as he said softly, "How long ago did he die?"

Pain flashed in her eyes followed by a shuttered look. "Oh, a while ago. So what's all this talk about a ball?" she queried airily, quickly changing the subject.

He obligingly began a lengthy explanation. Apparently, his mother felt that at his age of eighteen it was _imperative _that he find a wife. Queen Anne had met King Richard at just such a function and believed it was the perfect place for kindling romance, despite William's protests. "You see," he confided, "I've always wanted to marry for _love. _Whenever it comes, whether I be eighteen or fifty two."

Darla felt a rush of pity despite her initial dislike for him. "She cannot force you to marry, surely?"

His smile was wry. "Seldom are royals _forced _into loveless marriages. It's more…duty. A prince must not only think of himself but also the country he is soon to lead and marriage is a long accepted way of making treaties with warring countries." He sighed heavily.

"I'm _sure _there are other ways to bring peace." Tension hung in the air for both knew of the ever more frequent skirmishes breaking out on the border between Lavaria and Bardis, a neighboring kingdom. King Bernard of Bardis had recently conquered Skylark and many expected him to turn his attentions to the small Vitzden and were consequently surprised when he began teasing at the border of Lavaria.

Lavaria was prosperous and large but the need of an army had not arisen for generations; therefore it was a rather small, shabby organization. The beginnings of fear had been planted in the hearts of many citizens, especially with the prospect of drafting on the horizon. Darla broke the silence with the consoling statement, "King Bernard doesn't even have a daughter, if I remember correctly."

There was a crease in Will's brow as he said, "No, but he has sent messengers saying that he's…." He halted abruptly, his eyes snapping to Darla's as he remembered that Queen Anne had warned him to tell the news to no one. Generally he wasn't inclined to speak of such things in the first place, much less in front of a girl he hardly even _knew_. What about her made him instinctively place his trust in her hands?

Darla tilted her head questioningly. "Yes?"

For some reason, he had the sudden urge to tell her everything, to tell _someone _for once. Someone he was sure would understand. A small voice at the back of his head told him, _But it really isn't at all a good…_ "What I am about to tell you, you must tell no one." She nodded gravely. "King Bernard has proposed to turn his…attentions…to Rayfair on the condition that I wed his niece." Rayfair was not a particular ally of Lavaria, and its army the match of Bardis' in many ways.

Darla's deep brown eyes were wide with horror. "But…is she _that _bad?" she said the first thing that came to mind.

Will laughed. "What do you mean?"

Darla faltered but continued. "I mean, if he had hopes of conquering Lavaria…that's no small thing to give up for one's _niece." _

He gazed at her approvingly. _She is pretty smart, after all. _"Exactly. He claims that he had no _real_ hopes of invading Lavaria, it is simply a setup…but he is perfectly willing to do so if we don't go through with the marriage." The had dismounted at Willow's Creek, a small, merry stream that lived up to its name, fringed with lean, graceful willows.

"Well…who _is _his niece?"

"Lady Katrina, known for her petty ways and rather dense head." His tone was resigned and laced with weariness.

Darla's heart went out to him. "Oh, you poor darling!" Without thought, she gave him an involuntary hug much the same way her mother had often hugged her when boys teased her at school or her favorite dress was ruined.

William's stiffened, his breath taken away, looking down at the soft figure so close to his own. Her dark hair shone with the morning light as it rested on his shoulder. (She _was _short.) Before he could react, she had pulled away, sympathy shining in her eyes and seemingly unaware that his heart had begun to thud in a quick staccato and the cool morning air was suddenly thick with heat. "What _are _you going to do?" She looked up at him expectantly, still too close for comfort.

"I…I…" He took a quick breath. _This is mad…her, of all people! Why, I've been around ladies loads prettier and with intentions less than innocent for _years _and it's never felt like this. _It was true that Will was often considered frustratingly unmovable by ladies who ventured to flirt with him. Her head was now tilted to the side again…_why must she do that!... _her gaze questioning. "I…will meet her," he finished in a rush. When he heard what he had said, he felt ready to kick himself.

If Darla noticed anything out of the ordinary with him, she showed no sign as she asked, "When?"

_As if…this is just any old conversation! _Luckily, his voice had come back to him and he tried to eject confidence into it with the statement, "At the ball. You see, it is to be a masked ball. Mother says I must have pity on her and give her a chance and she cannot think of a better way for her to present herself anew. Though I rather doubt that she's changed much."

"One can always hope. Perhaps she's a kind, gracious, loving little soul now and you will fall madly in love with her and have a fairytale ending for yourself. I should be so happy for you!" Delighted with her fancy, Darla gave a sweet smile.

Suddenly even the prospect of marrying a newly reformed Katrina seemed repulsive…Will didn't dare begin trying to reason out why. "Yes, I suppose….say, you will be at the ball, will you not?"

Her gaze fell. "What does one wear at such things?"

He struggled to remember. "The gentlemen wear normal clothes, only with masks, and the ladies…I believe they generally dress up as animals."

A clear little laugh sprang from her lips. "Animals! Like a circus?" Images flashed before her of ladies parading daintily about dressed as elephants and hippos.

Mirth bubbled in her eyes, for some reason bringing a smile to Will's face. _Oh, perfect, _he thought sarcastically, _now I'm delighting in her joy! _"Yes, I suppose so. Did you have a specific animal in mind?"

That unsure look crept back into her eyes. "No, I…I don't," she swallowed hard, "I don't suppose I'll be going." She waited tentatively for his reaction.

"Not going! But why?" _Why do I care? _

She tried to think of a good reason…anything but the _truth. _"I don't dance well."

"Oh, no one would mind that…and I could teach you, if you like."

"It would be rather awkward?" she tried.

"Never! I'll stay by your side the entire time, I promise." He studied her. "Now how about the real reason?"

"The real reason?"

He watched, amused, as she tried to act confused. He could read her expressions like a book. "Yes, for you dance rather well, from what I've heard, and you know perfectly well that Carla would _never _let you become a wallflower."

She sat on the bank of the stream, dangling her feet in the water. Watching it skip over the pebbles with sudden interest she murmured, "I…don't have anything to wear." _I might as well confess all of it. _"I only have one ball gown and it is very _unanimalistic._"

"Oh, if it's only that…you can have one made, of course."

She shook her head helplessly. "No, you don't understand. I don't really have any money."

"What do you mean? I thought-"

She interrupted, "Remember how Father sold all the horses? He had never been much of a saver, and we were already a bit unstable because of all the doctor's bills…and in the months before his death the cost of keeping up the farm and taxes were quite burdensome." She tried to be cheerful. "Of course, I _have _money but just enough to last me through life comfortably. And not nearly enough for nice gowns and such."

He saw right through her martyr-like façade. "You're going to that ball," he announced with determination.

She gave him a hurt look. "I thought I just explained…"

"And I understand perfectly well, which is why Mother is going to help you get a gown."

For a moment her eyes widened with hope, but she quickly tightened her lips. "It is really not necessary but thank you. I would never be able to pay you back."

"It doesn't matter." At her unyielding expression, he persisted, "Honestly, consider it a present from me to you."

"A present! For what?"

"For…er…oh, I don't know! Please, Darla, just let me do this for you."

She hesitated then smiled graciously. "If you insist." Her eyes danced with excitement. "Perhaps this ball shan't be so bad after all!"

Relief washed over him. "Of course not." He glanced at the sky. "We should start heading back, for it's almost time for lunch."

Darla's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'll race you."

Before Will had time to reply, she was perched on a reluctant Muffin, hastily heading towards the castle. He grinned, swinging up onto Rascal, whose long legs and lean body set short, stout Muffin at a terrible disadvantage. But William had already resolved that his horse wouldn't be the first one in today.

4


	3. Friends and Fittings

"Darla!"

Darla heard the tap-tap of heels behind her and turned to see an excited Carla racing towards her. "What is-"

Without a reply, Carla grabbed her arm, pulling her along till she stood in Carla's large, rose tinted room. Pushing stray tendrils of blonde hair from her face, Carla bubbled excitedly, "Was that what I think it was?"

Darla gave her a look of pure confusion. "Umm…me walking down the hall?"

"No, silly! You…and.." prompted Carla with a meaningful look.

"I wasn't walking with anyone, dear." She began to wonder if her friend had lost her mind.

Finally Carla cried out in exasperation, "The prince! You and the prince, riding together!"

Darla blinked. "Oh. Yes. Do you know what the cook prepared for lunch today?"

"You maddening darling! How_ever _did you get him to go?"

"Get him to? I didn't _want _him to!"

"Are you crazy? He's only the most _handsome _male at court! So what did he say? What did you say? Oh, tell me everything!"

"Well…he told me about the coming ball."

"I thought you aren't going to go to any masquerades."

Darla's eyes shone with excitement. "But, you see, Will said Queen Anne shall to help me get fitted for a dress."

"How lovely of him! Oh, how I wish I knew him." She sighed.

"If you really like him that much, perhaps I can talk to him about you sometime," offered Darla graciously.

"Would you?" Anticipation danced in Carla's chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course."

Will finished his breakfast hastily and began pacing the vast hall outside the grand oak doars. _She's just like any other girl. You simply ask her, it isn't that big of a deal. The worst she can say is no, _Will told himself repeatedly, wondering again why he wanted so much to ask Darla to the ball. _She's going to think I _like _her, _he thought in horror. _No, no, no…maybe we can go as friends. Yes, that's perf—_

A soft voice behind him made him start. "Will?"

He spun around to face Darla in her soft pink morning dress. "Oh, good morning, Darla." _Just say it. _"Are you going with anyone to the ball?"

She blinked. "No…I was wondering, do you know Carla?"

"Yes, slightly, she's your friend, isn't she?" He struggled to remember.

"Yes, yes. I know you're probably going with someone else, and it is a bit forward of me to ask, but do you think you may go with her? To the ball?" Darla gazed up at him expectantly. At his blank expression, she pressed, "Please? It would mean so much."

Will felt himself melting slowly. _Why am I doing this? _"Yes, I suppose so."

Darla squealed in sudden delight. "Perfect!" She lowered her voice as if telling a grave secret. "But you must ask her…she doesn't know about this."

"Of course," said Will dully.

"Thank you so much, you're a dear!" She threw her arms about him in an exuberant hug before proceeding along her way, leaving behind her a very disgruntled young man.

Darla shifted uneasily from foot to foot in front of the door to the royal fitting room, trying to conjure up in her mind a list of the rules Lady Pamela had promptly supplied on hearing of her audience with the queen. _Sweep a grand curtsey. Amuse her with your witty yet softly delicate conversation. Mention Belinda and Rosaline at least five times each and emphasize their eligibility for the prince-inconspicuously, of course. Stand like…_

The door was opened. "Come in."

With a deep breath, Darla entered, sweeping her very best curtsey with a meek, "Good day, Your Majesty."

Queen Anne waved a hand. "No formalities with me, dear. You may call me Anne." Said Anne was rather tall with thick blonde hair that showed hints of white. Otherwise, though, she looked young and fresh with lively green eyes and soft cheeks of peaches and cream. "My son told me you are interested in being fit for a dress for the coming masquerade."

A mortified Darla hastened to explain, "You needn't do it if you don't want to! I simply-"

Anne gave a knowing smile. "Yes, I believe Will offered my services, and I'm glad he did. You know, Will and Jacob," naming his little brother, "are very sweet but could never take the place of a little girl." Here her smile turned sad, for the queen had bourne a stillborn baby girl a few years before. After a moment, she straightened, saying brightly, "Now where is Mrs. Perusha?"

At this, a thin, wiry woman stepped from her place in the corner. Her steel gray hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore gold framed glasses at the tip of her nose. "Your Highness? Shall I begin?"

"Yes, of course. Now I have some work to do, so call me when you're finished." With this comment, she left the two alone. "Please step up on the stool." Mrs. Perusha made a small motion towards a stool standing alone in the middle of the room. Darla did so and with that the measurements began.

"That is quite enough for today," announced Mrs. Perusha, much to a drooping Darla's relief. She thought the hour would never end.

Presently, Queen Anne swept back into the room. "Now, have you decided what animal you would like to be?"

Darla's eyes widened. "Why, I hadn't even thought of it!"

Queen Anne studied her. "Do you have any ideas?"

Hesitatingly, Darla asked, "Do-do you think a fairy would be alright?" She felt suddenly foolish.

"Well, it isn't _quite _an animal." At Darla's crestfallen expression, she added, "But _I _think it sounds lovely."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Do you think you could do that, Mrs. Perusha?" At said person's solemn nod, Queen Anne continued, "Wonderful! So when do you-" A paige entered. "Yes?"

"You are needed by the florist, Your Higness."

She sighed heavily. "Yes, yes. Duty calls." And with that she left.

3


	4. Banter at Banquets

Darla bit her lip nervously while Carla soothed, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's beautiful."

"But you haven't _met _Mrs. Perusha. I feel quite certain that she could never make something that didn't look like it was made for an old schoolmarm five hundred years ago. _Why_ couldn't I see it before today?"

Patiently, Carla reminded, "It was _your _idea, remember? You wanted it to be a surprise."

Darla groaned. "If only the ball wasn't in just three hours!"

"The dress is supposed to come any minute now." She tried to distract her. "So how do you like mine?"

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" said Darla with open admiration. "You're going to look simply _stunning._"

Carla was going as a dragonfly. Her dress was a shimmering lavender overlaid with sheer, blue-tinted fabric. She declared her mask to be "Fearfully and beautifully painted", matching the slender wings at her back. Nevertheless, she mused nervously, "I hope he..well, you know…"

"He'll _love _it," reassured Darla.

"Why exactly are you going with Jonathan again?"

"He asked and looked so hopeful…I _couldn't _say no. And he's very nice." At the pert knock on the door, she jumped up. "That must be the dress!" A girlish maid shyly tripped in, her arms overflowing with material which she promptly spread across the bed with a bobbed curtsey.

Darla promptly gasped, her heart quickening. Surely Mrs. Perusha had no part in this affair! Unlike most stylish gowns, the skirt did not billow out to unprecedented widths but fell softly down to its hem. "Oh, do try it on!" exclaimed Carla, snapping Darla from her reverie.

Darla donned the gown with care and bid Carla to turn back around. Her soft brown eyes widened as she stood speechless. Darla gave a nervous laugh. "That bad?"

"No! _Oh, _no! Darla, you look _beautiful! _It fits you _perfectly_!"

The organdy dress was of a pale pink, softly clinging to Darla's slender frame. The neckline dipped down, coming to rest upon her creamy white shoulders. The gentle waves of the skirt hinted at tiers, falling below her ankles. Darla rushed to the mirror to survey herself. "I, I don't look…why, I don't look like _me." _

Carla was now smiling. "You look every bit you, just all dressed up. Is that the whole costume?" Further search revealed a pair of shimmering, graceful wings and a pretty but modest diamond tiara.

A few hours later found them both radiant. Carla wore her honey blonde hair half up, half down, falling in waves down her back. Darla's rich, dark hair was tucked behind the tiara, a few curled tendrils framing her face. When a firm knock sounded upon the door, Darla gave Carla's hand a squeeze. "I still can't believe he asked me!" she whispered softly. "The prince, me!" Darla was saved from explanation as they opened the door.

William's deep brown eyes were surprised as he surveyed Darla. His eyes met her for an electric moment before she looked meaningfully towards Carla. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from her and gave Carla a gracious smile. "You look lovely tonight, Carla." He wondered once again how he ended up going with the wrong one as he offered his arm courteously.

Darla didn't even notice Jonathan till he stepped forward. She gave him a gracious smile, taking his arm as they walked behind the prince and Carla. She hoped they were getting along, for Carla's sake. _He may not be my _favorite _person in the world, but he's not as bad as I once thought. _

She found Jonathan's company to be pleasant, light hearted and jovial. The wound Alex had inflicted was still fresh upon her heart, causing her to regard any serious note in Jonathan's voice with apprehension. Luckily, he seemed content to keep the conversation simply friendly.

William tried to listen to Carla's chatter, but his mind kept wandering to a certain brunette in a pink dress. "Your Highness? Are you well?" Carla looked up at him curiously.

"Uh...fine."

"Aren't you excited about the ball tonight?" she asked giddily.

He looked at her as if she were a foreign species. _Not especially. _"I suppose." And surrendered himself to her loquacious bubbling.

At the banquet, Darla was seated next to Jonathan and across from Carla, who was by William. She wondered at the helpless glances Carla shot at her across the table but was curiously listening to Jonathan, for he was also from Sunrise Valley, and had much to say about horses.

Timidly, she questioned, "Do…do you have a horse named Athena by any chance?" Athena had been the last horse she had broken with her father before his death, and they had been very close.

He smiled warmly. "I believe we do. Are you looking for one?"

"Y-yes." She quickly explained what had happened and offered the description, "She is very tall and lean and the purest white you can imagine, only she had a black star above her left eye."

"I believe that's the one!"

Her eyes shone bright with joy, she had hardly dared hope. "Oh, do you jest?" she cried.

"I think not."

She looked at her plate, biting her lip. "But she…she is quite a good horse, and I am sure your father would never want to lose her."

His gentlemanly heart went out to her. "When he hears what has happened, I am sure he shall be more than happy to return Athena to you."

She looked up again. "Really?"

"Yes." At this delight spread across her features, and she gave him a joyous half-hug.

William watched these proceedings with a slight scowl. The banquet hall was full of people and chatter, disabling him from hearing the conversation between the pair catty cornered from him. _What has he said to give her that look? She's practically _worshipping _him! Oh, and now she's hugged him. _

_Why does it matter to you? _argued a small voice in his head, which he promptly ignored, trying to tune back into Carla's conversation and not stare at Darla, who was now leaning closer to Jonathan as if in consultation. _Whatever I am, I am _not_ jealous, _he told himself firmly as he watched with a rising discomfort a lively Darla with an equally lively Jonathan till they rose to enter the ballroom.

It would mean _ever so much _to me if you reviewed! (It also makes me update faster-hint, hint.)

And though the three word "Please update soon" reviews are _infinitely _encouraging, uplifting, and specific, they _can _be a bit…abrupt. I love doing this but am not quite a machine that spits out things on command.

(But now I sound dreadfully miserly. I really do apologize for being snappish and hope you know how much I appreciate the fact that you read it at all. So don't mind me…I'm liable to keep spewing out chapters in spite of all. Love you lots!)

3


	5. A Bit of a Ball

The crowd slowly filtered into the vast ballroom, where the orchestra had begun tuning. Darla tried to resist but could not help but scan the crowd till she saw the face that made her feel like running back to her room and burrowing under the covers-Alex. Looking the perfect doll in a frilly blue dress, Dora adorned his side. How Darla wished to take her place for just one night, to travel back before it all happened! _It was always 'happening'_,Darla reminded herself staunchly. _He was always lying. _

Nevertheless, her eyes kept wandering back to him. Finally, he glanced up. His expression became inscrutable as he studied her. Gathering her dignity, she looked coldly away, though her heart beat wildly. She danced the first song, a waltz, with Jonathan. A few dances later, a hush fell over the crowd as Queen Anne rose from her throne. When all was quiet, she began, her voice ringing across the ballroom, "Tonight I am pleased and honored to introduce Lady Katrina, the niece of King Bernard." The air became fraught with tension, for the significance of Lady Katrina's presence did not go unnoticed. "As is tradition, William shall share the first dance with her."

Reluctantly, he stepped forward, surveying her closely. He wondered if Darla was right, if she _had _changed. Her fiery red hair was piled upon her head in rich ringlets, and she certainly _looked _acceptable. As the attention of the nobles shifted from the pair, William cleared his throat and put on the best diplomatic manners instilled in him since his youth. "How have you been faring? It's been a long time since we've seen each other, if I recall correctly."

"Far _too _long, wouldn't you say?" She gazed into his eyes in what he believed she supposed to be a dreamy way but made him wonder if she was going to faint.

"I…suppose so."

"It is lovely to be once again reunited together."

"Umm…" _Remember yourself. _"Indeed."

"We have our lives before us, Willy-may I call you that?" Without waiting for reply, she continued, "And what a sweet paradise it shall be…you and I together!"

"Indeed. Pray tell, are you especially fond of romance novels?" _She has to get all that nonsense from somewhere. _

She let out an excited squeal. "Oh, you know my soul, to the very core of my being! How else could you have guessed?"

Pretending not to have heard her latter comment, he noted with relief that the song was almost over, and hastily said, "Well, it has been a pleasure, Lady Katrina. Have a-"

"Call me," she paused dramatically, "Trina."

"Uh, yes." Quickly disengaging himself from her he finished, "Have a wonderful night!" and fled to the punch table for safety.

Darla glanced at William, dancing with Katrina, with a concerned expression. "What is it?" questioned Jonathan.

She turned back around. "I just hope they get along well." She somehow would hate to see him yoked to the type of girl he had described on their ride. Hearing Jonathan suck in his breath quickly, she gave him a curious glance. "Jonathan?"

Straightening, he looked down at her. "Lady Cordelia." A tall girl with russet curls approached them.

An understanding look entered Darla's eyes, and she gave a sly smile. Once Lady Cordelia was in hearing distance, Darla heaved a dramatic sigh. "Jonathan," she groaned, "I am _far _too tired to dance. Why don't you ask another?"

For a moment he seemed baffled, having made no mention of dancing but quickly understood. "Very well, then." He dismissed himself and approached a shy Cordelia.

Smiling contentedly, Darla began to make her way to the chairs at the edge of the room when Carla's voice sounded from behind her. "Darla! Darla!"

After waiting for her to catch up, she said, "Yes, dear?" with a touch of concern in her voice, for Carla looked a bit miserable.

"You didn't tell me he was _mute_!"

"Who?" replied a confused Darla.

"The prince! I _tried _to make conversation, but he _refuses _to make but one word replies, so I was obliged to babble incessantly to fill the silence."

"That wouldn't be too hard for you, Carla," teased Darla. "I haven't a clue what you mean, though. He talked enough on our ride. Maybe he's just tired."

"No, not tired. More distracted. All through dinner he would glance at you, scowl, then devour his green beans with quite a violent air."

Darla laughed, amused. "I didn't know he disliked me _that _much!"

"No, I think it was quite the opposite," was Carla's ominous reply.

With a small sigh, Darla said drily, "That would be quite unfortunate, then, since _I _have been long without any desire in the way of romance. Luckily, though, he cares not for me that way at all."

"I suppose not," acceded a reluctant Carla. "Oh, here he comes! Hide me, for I have already discussed in full the lives of every nobleman at court and would rather not have to resort to the weather." Smiling tolerantly, Darla greeted Will, pushing out any doubts as to the nature of his attentions.

He couldn't help but ask a bit heatedly, "Where is Jonathan?"

Darla's eyes sparkled with mischief. "With a certain Lady Cordelia, I believe. She seems a perfect darling."

He relaxed, relieved, and before he could wonder if it would be more proper to ask Carla, he said, "Would you care to dance?"

After glancing at Carla for approval, Darla accepted. Once on the floor, she curiously asked, "So what do you think of Lady Katrina? She looks so very elegant!"

He let out a wry laugh. "I suppose so, but she somehow believes that I am deeply and madly in love with her and doesn't refrain from saying so every few moments."

Giving him a sympathetic look, she consoled, "That cannot be the worst thing in the world. In time, perhaps, you can learn to love her."

"Learning to love and falling in love are two completely different things, and I want nothing of the former," replied Will grimly.

Wondering if she had misestimated his worthiness of the crown, Darla asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"Marry her, of course," he replied dejectedly then abruptly asked, "And what are you going to do?"

She tilted her head in that endearing way of hers. "I beg your pardon?"

_What on earth did I mean? _"Uh…well, you know, marriage."

She straightened, thrusting her chin up defiantly. "I shall never marry." Her icy tone dared him to speak more on the subject.

He wondered vaguely why he felt such a confusing mix of relief and disappointment. "Why..? It isn't because of Alex is it?"

Darla stiffened and said in a finalistic tone, "I don't believe that is of your concern."

Rashly, he continued, "Darla, he's just one man. You shouldn't judge a race by…"

Her eyes were narrowed and fiery. "I believe I am perfectly capable of making judgments on my own."

"But, Darla-"

She stepped away from him abruptly. "_Good day,_" she spat before turning on her heel and striding away.

Carla had been watching the pair and now looked from a seething Darla to a deject William. She approached him. "What did you say to her?" If he had done anything, anything at all, to hurt her, she didn't care a bit that he was the prince of Lavaria.

Deciding he might as well confess, he said, "I just mentioned Alex…"

"How _could _you? She barely forgave _me _when I did that. It's a terrible thing to say, especially because you're _in love _with her.

His gaze snapped to her. "What!"

William's apparent surprise confirmed her suspicions. "_You _may not know yet but _I _do." When he opened his mouth to protest, she shook her head. "I saw the way you look at her. And about Jonathan…a fool could see that you were jealous."

He was gaping at her. "I…I'm not." Even to his own ears, his claim was feeble and thin. When she just raised her brow, he admitted, "Maybe a bit." _Am I that obvious? Whatever does Darla think of me, if she knows?_

As if in answer to his silent question, Carla continued, "Don't worry, Darla doesn't suspect a thing. Though now," she speculated, "even if she did, it wouldn't matter a bit." Taking pity on him, she threw in, "Don't worry, though. She isn't much of one to hold a grudge, sadly. Which is why I'm glad that she's safe from Alex." On whim, she questioned, "If you like Darla, why did you ask _me _to come with you?" For she had cheerfully reconciled herself to the fact that she and the prince were not at all suited to one another.

He shifted his weight awkwardly. "You see, I...well…"

Understanding crept into Carla's merry eyes. "_I_ know! It was Darla's doing, wasn't it?" At his nod, she gave a loving smile, "Oh, she _is _the loveliest friend." Casting her gaze over the crowd, she quickly picked out Darla, loading up on chocolate. "Oh, dear! But I must go…tata!"

A/N: It isn't the end of the ball at all-I'm afraid that a dreadful number of things are going to happen and all in one night when I really _wish _they wouldn't. (Isn't it sad when an author cannot control what happens?) Anyhow, please review, for it encourages me very much! Thank you, darlings!

Much love,

dancingdryad

4


	6. Back in Lover's Paradise?

"Darla! What _are _you doing?"

"I'm just eating!" was her defensive reply.

"Yes, because you stalked away from Will in the middle of the dance!" Carla's expression softened. "I heard how you got him to ask me to come with him…it was really sweet of you."

A look of slight alarm entered her eyes. "He told you?"

"No, I guessed."

Darla gave an apologetic smile. "You don't mind, do you? It isn't that I didn't think he would ask you without my help, it's just that-"

"Shh. I understand and it's perfectly alright."

"You aren't absolutely smitten with him, are you?" Darla looked a bit worried.

A merry laugh from Carla assuaged her fears. "Of _course _not! Especially now that I realize how much he likes you."

Darla had almost forgotten that she was terribly angry with Will. _Why is being mad at people so_ hard_ for me? _"_He _is a nosy, insolent, rogue and none of my concern."

"Oh, Darla! You know he was just…"

"May I interrupt?" smoothly interjected a masculine voice behind Darla.

She turned around and nearly jumped. As it was, she looked half-petrified, half-tearful, though this she knew not. "A-Alex! G-good evening," she stammered.

"I would like to ask for the pleasure of this dance with you, Lady Darla." His blue eyes pierced her, giving her a sudden feeling of giddy lightheadedness.

_You are mad at him, you are furious. He hurt you and took advantage of your ignorance. He is an absolute cad... _"Ummm….no, I would, I mean I wouldn't…you see…"

Carla broke in coldly. "She was talking to me, I believe, before you interrupted."

Giving a suave smile, he said, "I do apologize, ladies. Have a good evening." After a final, lingering glance at Darla, he evaporated into the throng of nobles.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Darla shot Carla a look of pure gratitude. "Thank you so much! I don't know _what _I would have done if you hadn't broken in."

"Don't thank me…for a moment, just a moment, I thought," she laughed, "that you were going to accept!"

Darla blushed and lowered her gaze. "Of-of course not."

_Where did Darla go?_ thought William to himself. Soon after Carla's departure, Katrina rushed to his side and was obliged to go away with none less than an eternally long dance. Now free, he glanced at the punch table…she must have left. Casting his gaze about, he caught a glimpse of a rosy gown and made a beeline for it. "Darla!" She spun around. When his gaze caught hers, she pursed her lips and made as if to continue on. "Darla, wait! Please," his voice was pleading now. They had attracted the gazes of a few couples, much to Darla's mortification. Therefore, she waited till he was at her side to resume walking. "You must forgive me. I shouldn't have pressed the subject."

"But you did."

"And I cannot express how regretful I am."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I suppose I made quite a fool of myself. It's just that…" she looked up at him now, her eyes fraught with pain, "that for a while, I quite envisioned myself in love with…"

"Darla! Oh, Darla, Darla, Darla!" A bony, gushing figure attached herself to Darla's arm. With a blatantly obvious look of feigned surprise, she said, "Why, it's the prince! Fancy that!"

With an amused laugh, Darla met Will's irritated look with a shrug. "Good evening, Belinda. How do you do?"

"Very well!" She sent the prince a huge smile. "And you, Prince William?" Belinda was not ugly, per se, but certainly not very attractive in manner or feature. Her face was elongated with a narrow, crooked nose and gaunt cheekbones. Dirty brown ringlets, with the most shocking tendency to frizz, buzzed about her face.

"I am doing fine, thank you." Formality had slipped into his voice, along with his cool, detached mask that had so irked Darla when she first met him.

An awkward silence ensued, and Darla was preparing to resort to the weather when a hand claimed her free arm. A huffing Lady Pamela stood, red-cheeked, by her side. "Prince-Prince William! I see," pant, pant, pant, "you have made the," pant, "acquaintance of my lovely daughter," deep breath, "Belinda." She paused, pushing stray gray tendrils of hair from her face. "This is my other daughter, Rosaline."

Blushing prettily, Rosaline swept an elegant curtsey. "Your highness." William looked at Darla, who responded with another helpless shrug.

Having caught her breath, Lady Pamela continued, "I am sure you know how, since Darla's arrival to the palace, we have taken her under our wings, haven't we darlings?" Belinda batted her lashes and Rosaline nodded sweetly. "It has been quite a task, let me assure you, but we have endured with greatest patience."

Before she could remember the debt she owed to Lady Pamela, Darla echoed, "A _task_?"

Backtracking, she blundered, "Oh, a very, very _pleasurable _task in which my daughters have played an integral part, haven't you, darlings?" Further lash-batting and nodding. Lady Pamela now looked expectantly at the prince.

"I…see. Very kind of you, certainly." A note of firmness entered his voice. "Now if you will excuse me, ladies, but I believe we were talking alone."

Feeling a rush of pity for her crestfallen guardians, Darla rushed, "But it is perfectly all right, isn't it?" Her gaze implored him to consent.

Belinda, detaching herself from Darla, moved to hook onto Will. "Yes, indeed. Because there is nothing to say to _her _that you couldn't say in front of everyone, right?"

He looked at Belinda as if she had dropped from the sky and began to say, "Well, as a matter of fact…" but Darla's merry, _genuine _laugh stopped him. "Of course not! He and I are friends, no more."

William knew very well that friendship was all Darla had ever shown any interest in. He knew that he was currently engaged to another and as of yet there was not a plausible way out. So why did her comment make his heart drop to his toes in an instant? _It's either insanity or too many ladies swooning at my feet, _he concluded to himself. As Belinda gave his arm a none too gentle squeeze, he deemed the latter the cause. Belinda gave a high, nasal laugh and said, "Of course you are only friends! Why, Darla dearest, you are charming but," more laughing, "honestly! William is a prince!"

Darla blushed deeply. She knew Belinda's thoughtless comments were never meant to sting but only to gain for herself the attention of anyone of the male species, but it was a bit mortifying to be so…degraded. She tossed her head, though, and said, "I really must be going." With a polite nod at William, she moved towards the balcony in pursuit of fresh air.

Leaning over the balustrade, she gazed dreamily at the stars, sparkling like jewels in the sky. Thus absorbed in her revelries, she gave quite a start at the touch of a hand upon her shoulder. "Alex!" she exclaimed in not quite happy surprise.

"Darla," his voice was low and soft. She shivered. "You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and stumbled, "Why…thank you."

"I never got that dance."

She closed her eyes, trying to summon her will and chanting to herself, _He is mean, he is awful, he is rude, he us unthoughtful, he is…_With a sudden will she burst, "No! I would never, ever dance with a…a ruffian like you!" In the ensuing pause, she wondered guiltily if that expression in his blue eyes was really hurt or if she was imagining things.

She rather thought not when he looked down dejectedly. "Darla…I'm sorry. I was…I wasn't thinking before. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I-I," and here he looked up, "I love you."

Eyes wide, she tried to summon all the anger in her body. "But you're still engaged to Dora!"

"Dora." He gave a wry laugh. "She is nothing compared to you. You are my everything, the reason for my life."

She was now breathing quite quickly, confused at his sudden change of heart. So she once again resorted to saying, though with a bit less force, "But you're still engaged to Dora!"

"Not for long," he declared. "I have realized that no one else could ever make me happy."

Darla's gaze was unsure and probing. "But…but…" Something just didn't feel right.

He stepped nearer to her, wrapping his arms around her and murmuring into her hair, "Darling, you are everything in the world to me."

Uncertainties slipped away from her mind. No man had ever come _close _to saying such things to her. It couldn't be a lie, it just _couldn't. _"I would be very happy to dance with you."

He looked at her a moment. "On second thought, why don't we take a stroll about the gardens?"

Twirling an exuberant Belinda around the dance floor, William glanced out to the balcony, where Darla had gone. Seeing Alex slip outside after her, his heart began to pound angrily, as a scowl slipped onto his face. "Your highness?" Belinda was trying a look of gentle concern. "Are you well?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, very." He strained his eyes to pick out the figures in the dark. Darla's pose was firm and proud, her head high. Will maneuvered till they were dancing close to the French doors leading outside. What was he saying to her? Now he stepped closer and…had his arms around her! "On second thought, I believe I am need of some fresh air. Excuse me."

Belinda clung to his hand. "Oh, I shall come, too! We can walk about the gardens together." She gave a coy smile. Or tried to.

His tone was impatient. "I really must go alone."

She pouted and whined, forgetting to flirt, "Why can't I come?"

Trying not to snap at her, he simply said, "It is imperative that I go alone."

"It's not that silly Darla, is it?" asked Belinda with a perception uncommon to her nature.

"Darla is not _silly._" He gave her a glare. She therefore gave up on him, and left in pursuit of a certain Sir Christian while he rushed out to the balcony, and quickly looked about, but the couple was nowhere to be seen. He rushed down the stairs and into the garden, wondering helplessly where to start looking in the maze of flowers.

Darla glanced at the fountain and reminisced, "I remember when you saved me from that _dreadful _Lord Pearcy. I believe he nearly scared the wits out of me!"

Alex's gaze was tender. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, though." He drew her closer and bent his head down to kiss her.

She pulled away abruptly. "Alex! What about Dora?" She suddenly felt terribly frightened. What a scandal if anyone found out! She would probably be kicked out of court or hung or…something!

He chided her, "Darling, I already told you. There _is _no Dora!"

She wondered at that vague voice telling her, _Stop it! Stop it right now, you can still go back.. _But she felt so safe, so cherished in his arms that when he kissed her she relented herself to the sweet, thrilling myriad of emotions coursing through her veins. But when he paused, suddenly her conscience pricked, and she turned her head. "We really shouldn't…not while Dora still thinks…"

His tone was coaxing. "Honey, it doesn't…"

William peered into the small clearing with the fountain. His heart seemed to stop, and he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. They were…they were _kissing. _Hot anger swept through his veins. What had Alex _done _to her? But now she was pulling away uncertainly, and he was once again trying to trick her back to submission. _You're not going to mess with this girl, _he thought with determination as he stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing?" he burst angrily.

A/N: Too much school! I hope you like the chapter and please, please, please review!

5


	7. Gossip Girl

Darla's heart flipped as she gave a horrified gasp at the sound of a voice behind her. A thousand names, a thousand possibilities flashed through her mind as she took a deep breath and began to turn, _Christopher, Jonathan, Chester, Lord Pearcy-my, my, no! This is what I get for being so awful to poor Dora! _When she saw William's distinct features, she gave a quick sigh of relief. Till she noticed that the glint in his dark eyes held no goodwill or humor, just…anger?

She could feel Alex bristle beside her. "I do not believe it is any of your business what we were doing."

He had seen them kissing! All relief fled from her mind, and she blushed deeply. What must he think of her now? Tears of humiliation and uncertainty pricked ominously at her eyelids. She fiercely fought them, but every harsh word following only served to add another blow. In her distress, she hardly followed the conversation.

"You idiot!" At this she looked up, shocked, at the normally tranquil, easy-going Will, whose tone was now filled with venom. "Can't you see that she isn't _used _to this type of behavior!"

Alex simply raised a brow and gave a malicious sneer, "Oh, yes, and what type of behavior is that you speak of? Becoming attached to someone who is, say, _engaged_? Because surely the lovely Katrina is just here to see the countryside."

Indignant, William spat, "At least I am not base enough to kiss and lead on-"

"Stop it!" cried Darla, tears of frustration now flowing freely down her cheeks. She had tried, to no avail, to follow their veiled conversation. They had lapsed into court talk-all hints and insinuations.

"Now look at what you've done, Alex!" William surveyed her anxiously.

"What _I've _done? At least I don't _pretend _to have good intentions."

Darla's gaze flew from one man to the other, confused. Her voice broke as she asked, "Good intentions towards Lady Katrina?"

Alex stared. "No, silly, towards-"

"It is of no importance," interrupted Will hastily.

"It _is _of importance! Oh, I can't understand a word you are saying!" In an instant William's arms were around her tightly. She surrendered herself to piteous sobs into the front of his clean linen shirt. She vaguely heard him command Alex to leave and heard his receding footsteps. William guided her gently to the cool marble bench. "W-what was that?"

"Shhh, nothing, sweetheart."

"But it _was _something." She looked up, her eyes now flashing. "Why did you have to interrupt, William, _why_?"

"Darla," his tone was soft but final, "he is just leading you on."

She defended Alex staunchly, pushing aside the doubts lingering in her heart, "Oh, but he isn't…you see he's going to break off his engagement with Dora, and…" she trailed off weakly.

"But, Darla, he doesn't care about you."

"He does, oh, he does! He…he must." She tried in vain to blink away the new wave of tears.

William put his arms around her once again, rocking her back and forth in silence.

Katrina turned, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hmmm….this _could _be useful." She peered back through the screen of roses at Darla, giving a derisive laugh. "That ninny won't last a day in court once it gets out. And then…" her eyes glittered with anticipation, "William will be mine."

She made her way quickly back to the ballroom, approaching Charlotta. "You would not _believe _what I just saw…."

Putting on her very best look of confidence, Darla reentered the ballroom, her head high. Catching Lady Wilma's eye, she smiled. Said lady sniffed, tossed her curls, and turned with a hushed whisper to her escort.

Puzzled, Darla continued her trek through the room and received much the same reaction from all. Lip pursed tightly, Lady Pamela approached her and, with an iron grip on her arm, dragged her out to the hall. "You selfish, awful girl, what _were_ you thinking?"

"I – I am sure I do not know what you mean," stumbled Darla.

"To injure my reputation, and more importantly the reputation of my _daughters _in such a way…why, quite frankly, I am shocked. Such humiliation! However will they find husbands with your actions as a weight over their tender shoulders?"

"Milady, I-"

"I will hear no more of your petty excuses, but let it be known that I hereby _refuse _to look over you in any way, form, or fashion! Insolent, disreputable girl!" With that, Lady Pamela flounced away.

Wondering vaguely if everyone was playing some sort of cruel, cruel joke on her, Darla searched for a friendly face, just _one. _She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Carla and headed purposefully towards her, pretending to ignore the half-scandalized, half-intrigued stares she was receiving. "Carla, whatever has happened?"

Carla's big brown eyes were soft with gentle concern. "Come on, dear, let us discuss this elsewhere." When alone, she said in a firm tone, as if to convince both of them, "You didn't do it."

"Do _what_?" burst Darla in exasperation. "Oh, what _have _I done?" _Surely no one knows about the kiss, _she thought, colouring with humiliation. _I should have _known_ better!_

"You haven't done a thing…but, well, there is talk…that," she took a deep breath and began her spiel, "that you were seen in the garden with Alex," at this Darla blushed even more deeply, "and were involved in a quite - passionate-embrace. Don't look so worried, it was nothing _terribly, irrevocably _scandalous, but I shall spare you the details, but it is said that he then pulled away, speaking of Dora, but you told him to forget about Dora. When he said honor forbade it, you persisted and volunteered to become his…his mistress. And he accepted. There, that's it." She added, "Oh, and he asked what would happen if it got out, what the court would say, and you said that you didn't care what a bunch of dressed up fops thought."

A horrified Darla stood in speechless shock, paling visibly. Finally, she whispered, "No one can…no one can possibly believe that."

With a sober nod, Carla said, "Yes, they can…and do." She came to hug Darla tightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie. Come, let us go back to your room…the ball wasn't overly fascinating at any rate."

William wondered about all the whispering but was glad that Darla appeared not to notice. He tried in vain to search for her and finally asked his younger brother, Christopher, "Do you know where Lady Darla is?"

"Darla…oh, isn't that the you-know one?"

"The what?"

He looked surprised. "You don't know? I heard that a certain Lady Darla has now become Alex's mistress _and _insulted the court openly. A nasty affair, I daresay, don't you think? I suppose it's what happens to young ladies who enter court with no morals." Confused at William's furious gaze, he hesitated. "You don't know her, do you?"

"Where is she?"

A bit scared at the murderous look on William's face, Christopher said, "Well, I heard that she has retired to her quarters."

"Who told you all this?"

"Lady Sophia, while we were dancing. She heard it from Joseph who heard it from Amelia who-"

"Enough." In a few quick strides, he was facing Alex. "What is all this nonsense?"

Alex's mouth twitched, amused. "About Darla being my new mistress?" He laughed. "I shouldn't mind having her as a mistress at all," at this William's eyes narrowed, "but as to the rumor I've no idea, but it's rather a good joke, don't you think?"

"A good joke? You think it's a good joke?" His voice was dangerously low. "I shall show you a good joke, you-"

"Why, Prince William!" Katrina fluttered to his side. "I had quite lost track of you, darling!"

He gave her a look of pure disgust but at that moment glanced up, only to meet the gaze of Queen Anne. She sent him a meaningful look that clearly said, _Remember your manners if you care at all for your country and its people. _He sighed, trying to momentarily calm his anger. "Lady Katrina, what a pleasure to see you. Shall we dance?"

A/N…Ladida, please review if you care at all for the mental well being of your dear author. (Or not so dear, perhaps.) Anyhow, twould mean so much to me! (How _does _one spell twould anyway? Tis a quite obsolete word, I daresay.) Tata and have a lovely week!

4


End file.
